


Distance between them

by fanficloverme96



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Poisoning, Post Part 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficloverme96/pseuds/fanficloverme96
Summary: Tenn prided himself for being professional, even in the relationship between him and Riku.When Riku gets hurt at an anniversary concert, however, Ten is left wondering whether he was being 'professional' or a distant older brother.[Set after part 3 but no major spoilers]





	Distance between them

**Author's Note:**

> When [Nagi's voice] Bandai Namco Online comes out with Part 4, it's all over for us.
> 
> Just kidding. I think.

**_Riku:_ ** Tenn-nii! Tenn-nii! Have you heard -- ?!

 

 **_Tenn:_ ** Riku, it’s too early in the morning to be this loud.

 

 **_Gaku:_ ** He’s using Rabbit chat though. You can’t actually hear him.

 

 **_Tsumugi:_ ** Good morning, Riku-san! You’re cheerful today ^^

 

 **_Riku:_ ** Mou, Tenn-nii~ Have you heard or not?

 

 **_Tenn:_ ** If you’re referring to the duet we’re going to perform for the MuStation’s anniversary celebration, I did.

 

 **_Riku:_ ** Yay--!!

 

 **_Riku:_ ** I mean, um

 

 **_Riku:_ ** [nervous Kinako sticker]

 

 **_Riku:_ ** You… You’re okay with it, right?

 

 **_Tenn:_ ** If it’s for work, I don’t have any qualms about it.

 

 **_Riku:_ ** [sparkly-eyed Kinako sticker]

 

 **_Ryuunosuke:_ ** You must be happy, Riku-kun. ^_^

 

 **_Riku:_ ** Very!! When Manager announced it, I couldn’t believe my ears.

 

 **_Iori:_ ** You thought it was April Fool’s Day.

 

 **_Tsumugi:_ ** Ah! Iori-san, good morning!

 

 **_Iori:_ ** Good morning.

 

 **_Riku:_ ** [pouts]

 

 **_Riku:_ ** Because it sounds like something I could only dream of! But now it’s coming true!

 

 **_Tenn:_ ** Riku…

 

 **_Iori:_ ** Manager said the song choice is up to the both of you, so have you decided on what to sing?

 

 **_Gaku:_ ** Oh? That’s cool, allowing you to choose like that.

 

 **_Ryuusonuke:_ ** Yeah… usually for events like these, they kinda have a setlist in mind already.

 

 **_Tsumugi:_ ** Director-san wanted the artists to have creative freedom!

 

 **_Tsumugi:_ ** [happy Kinako sticker]

 

 **_Tsumugi:_ ** He said you could even do song covers of another artist, but make sure you change the song to fit your own unique style.

 

 **_Riku:_ ** Really??

 

 **_Riku:_ ** Hm… I’ll have to think hard!

 

 **_Riku:_ ** You will, too, right? Tenn-nii?

 

 **_Tenn:_ ** You don’t even need to ask. It’s what professionals do.

 

 **_Riku:_ ** Wah~ So cool!

 

 **_Riku:_ ** [sparkly-eyed Kinako sticker]

 

 **_Iori:_ ** Brocon….

 

 **_Gaku:_ ** I don’t think you have any right to say that, Izumi-ototo.

* * *

 

 

-

 

The training room is quiet aside from Riku’s humming as he tapped his fingers to the beat. He nodded his head along to the song as he sang the lyrics in his head. A smile graced his face, and he couldn’t help but to feel excited for the upcoming event.

 

The song that Riku and Tenn had agreed had been one of their old favourites – the memory of Tenn singing it to him in the hospital room came to mind as soon as Tenn mentioned the title – and Riku had been more than happy to sing it.

 

What he said in the chatroom isn’t a lie. It is a dream come true for him to sing with his twin brother.

 

Riku frowned slightly; he had wanted to practice together with Tenn. It only seemed right; they are going to sing the song together, after all! Trigger didn’t have any overlapping schedules with IDOLiSH7 either, so it would have been nice to see him before the actual performance, even if it’s just for practice. However, Tenn had wanted to practice alone until at least a few days before the performance, and Riku had no solid argument to counter his reasoning, so that was that.

 

“Cheer up,” he told himself, “I’ll sing with Tenn-nii, soon!”

 

He made a punching gesture in the air, an “Ou!” escaping from his lips as if to emphasize his point. Tamaki entered the room then, and saw Riku in the middle of his pose.

 

“Oh? Is Rikkun practicing martial arts, now?” he mused out loud.

* * *

 

 

-

 

Gaku’s right eye twitched in annoyance at the sight in front of him.

 

“You know, why don’t you just _call_ the kid, Tenn?” he asked exasperatedly, “Instead of waiting for Izumi-ototo’s texts like this. You know he won’t bother to reply in time, not if it’s concerning Nanase.”

 

Tenn remained sitting cross-legged on the office sofa, staring intently at his phone. There is a lollipop in his mouth, one he is close to biting into half. “Mind your own business, Gaku,” he answered curtly. “I don’t want to disturb Riku’s practice, that’s all.”

 

“A call from you would hardly be a disturbance to Nanase,” Gaku sighed, “If anything, he’ll be over the moon.” He strode over to the sofa to ruffle Tenn’s hair, only to receive an annoyed huff from the latter. “What about you? Shouldn’t _you_ be practising, Mr Perfectionist?”

 

“I spent the whole morning doing just that. A professional still needs to keep his throat in check by resting.”

 

“Tch. Says the brat who continued to perform despite being sick.”

 

“That’s different --,”

 

“Tenn, what song have you two decided on, by the way?” Ryuunosuke, who had been listening in from the changing room, asked. He came out in his normal everyday clothes, and hung his stage outfit on the rack. He gave it a thorough patting to smooth out any wrinkles. “I don’t think you’ve told us.”

 

Tenn smiled slowly. “That’s for you to find out on the day of the performance.”

 

“Tch.” Gaku crossed his arms. “Being cheeky as usual.”

 

Shrugging, the group’s center continued staring at his phone. When will Izumi Iori text him back? He just wanted to know if Riku had any difficulty with the song, that’s all. Izumi would be outright lying if he ended up replying that he did not know.

 

 **_Izumi Iori:_ ** Go ask him yourself, Kujou-san.

 

Beside him, Gaku smirked, no doubt having seen the reply. Tenn punched him on the arm in retaliation.

* * *

 

 

-

 

When Tenn finally came over to Takanashi Productions to practice with Riku, Gaku is right about one thing. Riku _had_ been over the moon. He practically bounced to the door to greet him, a wide grin gracing his face. It made him look cuter than usual, and Tenn fought hard to not smile as wide as him.

 

Instead, he nodded, and gave him his usual small professional smile.

 

“Tenn-nii! You’re here!” Riku said excitedly.

 

“Sorry for the intrusion,” Tenn replied politely.

 

Riku shook his head. “You’re always welcome here, Tenn-nii. Come on.” He grabbed Tenn’s hand. “Let’s go practice.”

 

Tenn, in spite himself, allowed himself to be pulled inside the office and guided to the practice room. He looked around him as the pair walked. The place seemed empty - he was so used to the usual rowdiness of Takanashi Productions that finding it quiet for once seemed a little strange.

 

“Where are the rest?” he asked.

 

“Mm? Oh. The rest have their own personal schedules. Banri-san and Manager are accompanying them, and the President is having a meeting in another room.” Riku looked over at him with a grin. “So, it’s basically just you and me for the next few hours.” He hesitated, pausing his steps. “That’s… okay with you, right?”

 

“If it’s for practice, I have no reason to not be okay with it,” Tenn pointed out.

 

Riku looked relieved. “That’s great! I was worried that you’ll get mad or something because…” Riku bit his bottom lip. “I know you really care about professionalism and all that - not that it’s wrong--! - so I was wondering if me inviting you here is a brash of me so -,”

 

“Riku, you’re rambling.”

 

“Right--!”

 

“Calm down.” Tenn pat Riku’s shoulder in an attempt to be comforting. “Why would I be angry over something like this? If anything,” He smiled. “I’m happy to be able to spend time with you for a bit.”

 

Riku’s eyes widened. “You mean that?”

 

“Of course.” Tenn nodded towards the practice room in front of them. “Now come on. We only have so much time. Let’s not waste it.”

 

Riku beamed.

 

“Mmph!”

* * *

 

 

-

 

It is the day of the performance, and Riku’s nerves are all over the place.

 

In spite of his members’ reassurances, he couldn’t help but to feel jumpy and nervous. He knew he had no reason to be; he practiced hard and even Tenn himself approved of his performance. The dress rehearsal yesterday went smoothly, and everyone in Trigger and IDOLiSH7 liked it, so it really shouldn’t be a problem by now. Even ReVale sent them support, through a video call by a very excited Momo and Yuki trying to hold him back.

 

Yet, why couldn’t his heart stop racing?

 

Is it excitement? Riku guessed so. Even though Trigger and IDOLiSH7 had sung together a few times before, so it technically wasn’t Riku’s first time singing together with his brother, but it _is_ the first time he’ll be singing with him _alone_.

 

“Get a grip, Nanase Riku,” he said to himself. “You’ll be fine.”

 

A drink. He just needed a drink. Some juice, maybe. Or coffee. No, maybe not coffee. Caffeine will do him no good.

 

He walked over to the refreshment table and as he was about to grab an empty glass, he spied one particular glass beside the drink dispenser. It was filled to the brim with what looked like orange juice, and what’s even more peculiar is that, there is a sticky note with his name on it taped to the glass.

 

He took the glass and studied it,furrowing his brows.

 

Maybe one of the staff left it there for him. It isn’t unusual for fans to prepare personalized drinks for artists as a support - there was once a coffee truck support which served delicious iced frappuccino prepared by one of their fans on the day of their new song release - so maybe this was no exception.

 

It is a bit plain in terms of presentation as compared to previous drinks the group had received, though, but Riku is not the one to judge. All he cared about is sincerity.

 

“I’ll drink it well, Fan-san,” Riku said happily, and took a sip.

 

It tasted more bitter than Riku had anticipated, but it calmed his nerves at least.

* * *

 

 

-

 

Tenn is not the type to get nervous, but there is a sinking feeling in his stomach he couldn’t shake off for some reason.

 

Ryuunosuke and Gaku watched him curiously as he continued to pace in the dressing room. The pair exchanged a look briefly before turning back to Tenn.

 

“Don’t tell me you’re nervous,” Gaku said, “That’ll be a first.”

 

“Completely understandable, though!” Ryuunosuke quickly reassured, “It is the anniversary of one of the biggest broadcast stations in Japan! So, I’m sure he’ll want to present the best performance there is.”

 

“We performed for bigger ceremonies and you didn’t see him pacing up and down the dressing room the way he is right now,” Gaku pointed out.

 

“Yes, well -,”

 

“The two of you are as tactless as ever,” Tenn intercepted smoothly, “I’m right here. And for the record, I’m _not_ nervous. I practiced hard, and so did Riku. Nothing could possibly go wrong.”

 

“Your face says otherwise, brat,” Gaku argued.

 

“You’ve been pacing like that for the past 5 minutes, too,” Ryuunosuke pointed out carefully. “If there’s something worrying you, you know you can always tell us.”

 

“Like I said, I’m fine,” Tenn insisted. “I’m just…”

 

His teammates waited.

 

Tenn sighed.

 

“I just have a bad feeling, that’s all,” he finally confessed. “Like something’s unexpected is going to happen, and I won’t have control over it.”

* * *

 

 

-

 

The crowd is bigger and louder than what Riku had expected.

 

“Everyone! Thank you for coming!” Tenn said to the crowd, a handsome smile on his face. He’s as charming as ever; as expected as of one of the top idols in the industry.

 

“Yes!” Riku chimed in. “We’re grateful for your support. We’re very excited to perform this collaboration for all of you -,”

 

There is a sudden pain at the back of his throat, and Riku barely managed to stifle the gasp that threatened to come out from his mouth. “Kujou-san and I worked hard on -,” Another sharp pain. “ - on this.”

 

Tenn eyed him carefully, but the smile still remained on his face. He did not miss the way Riku’s eyes twitched slightly, however.

 

“Nanase-san and I are very excited to sing for you,” Tenn added, moving to grab Riku’s hand. His thumb brushed over Riku’s knuckles.

 

As comfort, like he usually did to Riku when they were younger. Maybe Riku’s more nervous than he thought.

 

 _“Are you ready?”_ Tenn yelled to the crowd.

 

_“Kyaaa----!!!”_

 

The music started, and the crowd screamed.

* * *

 

 

-

 

Halfway through the song, the pain started to get more intense. It felt like needles were piercing his throat, and there is a dull but growing pain in his chest. As he belted out the chorus, Riku found that each breath became harder to get out than the last.

 

What’s… happening?

 

He is briefly aware of Tenn executing the difficult choreo perfectly, and Riku felt his lips curling upwards into a smile. That’s his twin brother; always perfect in every way.

 

The pain is growing, and Riku fought hard to concentrate. He barely remembered the lines he is supposed to sing, his tongue getting heavier as the pain grew. His chest felt tight and the needles in his throat eventually turned into knives.

 

Tenn is staring at him, Riku realized.

 

There is something odd about his expression. Concerned? Anger? Confusion? Riku didn’t understand why Tenn is staring at him like that. In the middle of a performance no less. Isn’t he the more professional one out of the two of them?

 

Riku is about to sing his final line before Tenn would sing the chorus for the final time, when he realized that not only Tenn is staring at him with that odd expression.

 

The fans on the front row are looking at him with the same expression, as well.

 

“Riku --,” he heard Tenn say, watching the way Tenn reached out to him.

 

He wanted to reach out back, but the pain grew too much to bear. He couldn’t breathe. Is he having an attack? Is that it? Why now? Why here? Tears stung Riku’s eyes as he choked on his words, the fire at the back of his throat growing worse. He felt himself swaying as his legs lost strength.

 

Riku saw the ceiling and the bright lights before he felt his head colliding with something hard, and then, he saw and heard nothing.

* * *

 

 

-

 

Tenn could only watch in horror as his brother lay on the stage, unmoving. Riku’s expression is tight with pain, and every so often, he thought he heard a moan escaped his lips.

 

Around him, he heard screams.

 

His mind, however, is screaming something back at him, drowning out other sounds.

 

**_RikucollapsedRikucollapsedRikucollapsedRikucollapsedRikucollapsed --_ **

 

He felt hands on his shoulder, and he turned dazedly. Gaku is staring at him, wide-eyed with shock and fear. Ryuunosuke is by his side in a second, already asking him whether he is okay. Tenn saw the rest of IDOLiSH7 running to the stage, surrounding Riku. Takanashi Tsumugi is frantically speaking into her walkie-talkie, her faced pinched with stress.

 

Riku is still not moving.

 

“Tenn, we need to get off the stage --,” Gaku urged, already turning him towards the exit. Tenn turned his head to see where Riku is lying, again. He saw the staff carrying out a stretcher, and soon Riku is placed onto it. His hand dangled off the stretcher as he is carried away.

 

Not once did Riku move.

 

Tenn barely made it backstage before strength left his legs and he collapsed to the ground into a sitting position, staring dazedly at the floor.

 

Riku collapsed. Riku was in pain.

 

And all Tenn did was watch it happen.

* * *

 

 

-

 

Tenn had never seen Takanashi Tsumugi this solemn, but he supposed there is a first time for everything.

 

There is no smile on her face as she sat across him during the meeting with Trigger and IDOLiSH7. Revale had wanted to join, but couldn’t due to their conflicting schedule. . Her eyes are sunken, and her skin is paler than usual. A frown looked strange on her face, and Tenn had a feeling that Gaku agreed, judging from the clenched fist resting on Gaku’s lap.

 

“What happened to Riku-kun, Manager?” Sougo, who was three seats away from Tenn, asked. He looked smaller than usual with that purple shawl draped all over his shoulders. “Did the doctors say anything?”

 

Tsumugi is quiet for a long moment, before she finally spoke. When she did, her voice shook. “There were signs of chemical poisoning in Riku-san’s system.” She closed her eyes, and her frame trembled as she clasped her hands together. “Some sort of fungicide, I believe,” she whispered.

 

Tamaki frowned. “Why would there be fungicide in Rikkun’s body?”

 

Yamato’s face darkened. “He must have consumed it somehow.”

 

“That doesn’t make any sense!” Mitsuki protested, “Why would he drink fungicide of all --,”

 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Tenn said in a low tone. Heads turned to him, but he continued to stare angrily at the table surface. He clenched his fist tightly, so much it started to hurt as his nails dug into his skin. “Riku’s been poisoned.”

 

Silence descended upon the room.

 

Tenn thought he heard Tsumugi sob quietly from her seat.

 

“Poisoned…” Nagi gasped. “Our Riku?”

 

“It’s the only logical explanation,” Iori agreed, his tone calm despite the thunderous expression on his face. The frown on his face deepened as he mulled the idea over. “Knowing Nanase-san, he probably took something without checking it first.”

 

“Will Riku-kun be alright, Tsumugi-chan?” Ryuunosuke asked gently.

 

Tsumugi hurriedly wiped the traces of her tears with her sleeve before looking at him. She nodded, albeit a bit shakily. “The chemicals irritated his throat and lungs, so he won’t be able to sing or talk properly for a while. He will also be needing his inhaler more often until he heals. But other than that, the doctors said that there were no further complications flushing the chemicals out from his body.” She dropped her gaze to the table. “He’ll be weak for a while, however, so he’ll be at the hospital for at least a few days for observation.”

 

She abruptly stood up, and bowed deeply towards everyone. Various sounds of surprise came from the IDOLiSH7 members, Ryuunosuke and Gaku as she did. Sougo is already halfway off of his seat with his arms reached out. Gaku mirrored his movements, his hands already nearly touching Tsumugi’s shoulders.

 

Tenn merely watched her steadily.

 

“I’m really sorry!” Tsumugi said, “I should’ve been more careful with the things around Riku-san. Because of my carelessness, he got hurt! I have no excuses for my actions. I deeply apologize!”

 

“Manager, this isn’t your fault,” Yamato assured, “No one could’ve predicted this.”

 

“You acted quickly during the whole thing,” Gaku added, “It was highly admirable that you didn’t hesitate at all.”

 

“But--!”

 

“What’s so admirable about that?”

 

Gaku turned to Tenn in surprise. The latter continued giving Tsumugi a cool gaze, his eyes as cold as ice. He is unsmiling, though perhaps there really isn’t anything to smile about in this situation.

 

“It’s only her job to do the things she did. If she had hesitated, she would’ve failed as a manager. Though,” Tenn crossed his arms. “The fact that Riku got poisoned at all meant that she already did.”

 

The rest gaped at him in shock. Though he couldn’t see Tsumugi’s face, Tenn is sure that his words hit home.

 

“Tenn!” Ryuunosuke scolded, “Don’t say things like that!”

 

“Am I wrong, though?”

 

“You bastard,” Gaku hissed, “Could you be more inconsiderate?”

 

Tenn stood up from his seat and glared at Gaku coldly. “My little brother got hurt because of someone’s carelessness. I don’t think I need to be considerate of _her_ feelings, now do I?”

 

Before anyone could say anything else, Tenn turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him a little harder than he should have. The rest stared at the door wordlessly, unable to say anything. Gaku cursed underneath his breath, and slammed his fist loudly against the table, causing Nagi to jump.

 

Still bowing, Tsumugi allowed a few tears to leak from her eyes.

* * *

 

 

-

 

 **_Tamaki:_ ** Ne, Manager. Is it okay to visit Rikkun now? It’s been 2 days since he got hospitalized.

 

 **_Tsumugi:_ ** I’ll arrange the schedule for it, soon.

 

 **_Momo:_ ** Manekko-chan! Momo heard through the grapevines that Riku got badly hurt! Is he okay now? T_T

 

 **_Momo:_ ** [crying Kinako sticker]

 

 **_Tsumugi:_ ** He’s resting now. The doctors said he’s still in and out of consciousness, though.

 

 **_Yuki:_ ** Would it be alright for us to visit him later? Momo and I have the evening off.

 

 **_Tsumugi:_ ** Only if it’s not too much trouble!

 

 **_Iori:_ ** I think we shouldn’t overwhelm Nanase-san. There’s also the media to think about. Were they tipped off about which hospital Nanase-san is staying right now?

 

 **_Tsumugi:_ ** The President took care of it. There are already a lot of articles about it, though. I suppose you can’t really help that one.

 

 **_Tsumugi:_ ** The fans are really worried too. They’re demanding for an explanation.

 

 **_Tsumugi:_ ** [worried Kinako sticker]

 

 **_Mitsuki:_ ** Did they ever find out who was the one who poisoned Riku?

 

 **_Iori:_ ** I heard from one of the staff that an anti-fan might have slipped through security and snuck into Nanase-san’s dressing room.

 

 **_Mitsuki:_ ** Come to think of it, Riku did mention he drank some really bitter orange juice before the performance.

 

 **_Tamaki:_ ** I knew juices are bad for you!

 

 **_Sougo:_ ** Uh… I think the juice was poisoned, Tamaki-kun. ;; That should explain its bitterness.

 

 **_Gaku:_ ** They better catch that anti-fan soon. Ugh. How terrible is the security that the person managed to slip through unnoticed.

 

 **_Tsumugi:_ ** I hope so too….

 

 **_Tsumugi:_ ** It was because I was so careless that this happened.

 

 **_Tsumugi:_ ** [crying Kinako sticker]

 

 **_Gaku:_ ** Tsumugi, you know that it’s not your fault. Tenn was being tactless with his words.

 

 **_Tsumugi:_ ** But…

 

 **_Nagi:_ ** My princess, please don’t blame yourself too much. A smile suits you better.

 

 **_Ryuunosuke:_ ** Nagi-kun is right. Why don’t you plan with our manager about visiting Riku-kun?\

 

 **_Momo:_ ** I’ll ask Okaarin about it, too!  >w<

 

 **_Tsumugi:_ ** Okay. I understand.

* * *

 

 

-

 

“Tenn, are you sure you don’t want to come with us?”

 

Ryuunosuke looked at Tenn worriedly, who is sitting on the sofa, staring at the TV determinedly. He doubted Tenn is actually watching the news program currently airing, though.

 

“I’m sure Riku-kun would be really happy to see you,” he coaxed.

 

“No. I’m tired,” Tenn replied curtly. “I’ll see him later.”

 

Gaku buttoned his coat, and let out an annoyed sound from the back of his throat. “Don’t tell me you’re avoiding Tsumugi, then. You know what you said was mean. You should apologize to her. She’s worried sick enough as it is.”

 

“I won’t apologize for saying the truth.”

 

“Tenn--,” Gaku warned.

 

“Now, now. Please don’t fight,” Ryuunosuke begged. He placed a hand on Gaku’s back. “Come on. Asenagi-san is waiting for us in the car. We should hurry soon.” He gave Tenn one last lingering look. “I’ll leave the dorm in your care, Tenn. If you need anything, text any of us.”

 

Tenn merely nodded, continuing to stare at the TV. Ryuunosuke sighed, and guided Gaku out of the door.

 

When Tenn is sure that everyone had left, he brought his knees to his chest and buried his face against them. He breathed out heavily, his frame trembling.

 

“Riku.”

* * *

 

 

-

 

Riku is awake when Tsumugi entered the hospital room first. He was staring out of the window when she stepped inside, and broke into a smile when he saw her. Despite his cheerfulness, Tsumugi could see the fatigue on his face.

 

“Riku-san, how are you feeling?” she asked.

 

“I’ve felt better,” Riku admitted, his voice hoarse, “It still hurts a bit to talk, though,” he said, rubbing his throat.

 

“Ah! Please don’t push yourself. We’ll gladly do all the talking.”

 

Riku tilted his head. “We?”

 

“Riku!” Momo wailed as he ran into the room. He grabbed Riku into a hug, startling the latter whose arm hovered awkwardly over Momo’s shoulder. “I was so worried! Are you okay? Are you still hurting? Tell Momo who I have to hurt. Momo has been practising martial arts! Whoever hurt you will be sorry.”

 

Yuki strode into the room and tugged Momo’s ear to pull him away from Riku, earning a yelp from Momo. “You scared him, Momo. Give him space,” he chastised.

 

“Momo-san. Yuki-san. You’ve come to visit, too?” Riku asked in surprise.

 

“We’re here, too,” Yamato announced, walking into the room. There is a bouquet of flowers in his hand, and a balloon in the other. Riku watched as the rest of the IDOLiSH7 members strode in, followed by Ryuunosuke and Gaku.

 

“Everyone…” Riku wanted to say more, when his throat began to itch again and he coughed loudly into his hand. Tsumugi moved quickly to grab the glass of water on his bed stand and handed it over to him. Riku accepted it gratefully and quickly sipped the water carefully as Tsumugi rubbed his back.

 

“Don’t push yourself to talk, kid,” Gaku chastised. “Just listen, and we’ll talk for you.”

 

Riku nodded mutely. “I’m -,” A cough. “Sorry.”

 

“Just rest easy, Riku-kun,” Sougo said gently. “We’re sorry if all of us being here in one go feels overwhelming.”

 

“I wanted a smaller group visit,” Iori reminded, “But for some reason, no one wanted to wait.”

 

Riku shook his head vigorously and held up his head. He offered them his brightest smile, as if to say that he’s okay. Yamato smirked and reached out to ruffle Riku’s hair playfully. “Of course, you’re okay with it. You’re Riku after all,” he said with a laugh.

 

Riku grinned.

 

It is then he started to look around, craning his head as if searching for something. When he couldn’t find his target, he turned towards the Trigger members, eyes questioning. Gaku and Ryuunosuke exchanged a look before Ryuunosuke turned to smile at Riku apologetically.

 

“We tried coaxing him, but Tenn insisted he was tired,” he said ruefully, “I’m sorry, Riku-kun.”

 

Riku failed to hide the disappointment on his face on time, but he offered the pair a shaky smile regardless, before dropping his gaze to his blanket. Gaku did not miss the way he fiddled with his thumbs, a clear sign of his anxiety.

 

“He’ll visit soon,” Gaku assured, “If he doesn’t, I’ll drag him here.”

 

“I’ll help!” Tamaki cheered, “Tenten needs to visit his little brother.”

 

“I don’t think Kujou Tenn would appreciate that,” Yuki said mildly.

 

Riku smiled again, a little wider this time. “Thank you,” he said in a small voice, “You don’t have to do that for me.”

 

“Hey, hey. What did we tell you about not pushing yourself to talk? You want your throat to heal quickly, right?” said Mitsuki. “Keep your inhaler with you at all times, too!”

 

“Don’t worry, Riku-san,” Tsumugi chimed in. “You’ll get better soon! I’ll make sure of it.”

 

“Thank you,” Riku answered, eyes teary. “I’m sorry for worrying everyone.”

 

Nagi placed a warm hand on Riku’s knee. “Just focus on getting better, Riku. Your fans are waiting, too.”

 

A tear slipped from Riku’s eye as he nodded.

 

“Mmph.”

* * *

 

 

-

 

Tsumugi is on her way to Riku’s room that night to drop off a change of clothes when she saw a familiar figure standing in front of the door.

 

“Kujou-san?” she called out hesitantly.

 

Tenn flinched, pulling back his hand, which had been raised as if to knock on the door. He turned to her carefully, keeping his expression blank. Tsumugi could barely see his face as half of it is covered by a cap. His face mask is pulled under his chin, and she could see the thin line of his lips.

 

“Takanashi-san,” he greeted.

 

“Are you here to visit Riku-san?” she asked. “You should do it quickly. Visitors’ hours are nearly over --,”

 

“No,” Tenn cut her off, “I just… It was a mistake coming here.”

 

Tsumugi blinked. “Mistake?”

 

“Please excuse me,” Tenn said, quickly turning on his heels.

 

“Wait!” Tsumugi called out. “Wait, Kujou-san. Please. Riku-san’s been wanting to see you.”

 

“I can’t.” Tenn’s voice is quiet.

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because,” Tenn turned to her, a sad expression on his face. It’s heartbreaking to look at, and Tsumugi’s heart hurt.

 

“Gaku’s right,” he continued. “ I’m sorry. It’s not your fault Riku got hurt. It’s mine.”

* * *

 

 

-

 

“They found the anti-fan who poisoned you,” Tsumugi informed Riku a few days later, cutting an apple into pieces on a nearby table.

 

Riku’s steadily getting better, though speaking remained a difficulty. The doctors informed him that his lungs should be healing well now, and Riku did feel that breathing got easier. Tsumugi still made sure that his inhaler is always in his pocket, though.

 

During the past few days, Tenn did not visit him once. Riku tried not to think about it.

 

“Ah… they did?”

 

“It was someone who opposed to your collaboration with Kujou-san.” Tsumugi paused. “She’s an overprotective fan of Kujou-san, it would seem.”

 

“What… are they going to do with her?” Riku asked slowly.

 

Tsumugi put her knife down. “The President said that it’s up to you, Riku-san.” She met his gaze carefully. “Do you want to press charges?”

 

Riku quickly held up his hands. “N-no! That would be… I don’t want to turn this into a bigger problem,” he confessed. “The fans are worried enough as it is. I want this to die down as quickly as possible.”

 

“The fans are demanding action to be taken against her, Riku-san,” Tsumugi answered, “Of course, I’ll respect your decision, but I hope you have an explanation for your fans. They… deserve one after all that has happened.”

 

“I know.” Riku gripped his blanket. “I just…” He shook his head. “She’s still a fan of Tenn-nii. Though her methods are a bit…” He winced. “She must have done it because she wanted the best for Tenn-nii. I mean… I’m not the best singer there is, so I sort of understand her feelings…” He looked at Tsumugi. “I don’t want to hurt Tenn-nii’s fan, either.”

 

Tsumugi gazed at Riku carefully before sighing.

 

“You’re very kind, Riku-san.”

 

Riku smiled tiredly. “Sometimes, too much for my own good, right? Tenn-nii told me that once.”

 

Tsumugi returned his smile. “Being kind isn’t a bad thing, Riku-san. Kindness is better than hurting others, after all. But you shouldn’t let your own kindness hurt you in the end, Riku-san.” There is a knowing look on her face. “You can afford to be selfish every once in a while.”

 

“Manager?”

 

Placing a hand on top of Riku’s, Tsumugi met his eyes. “You didn’t ask about it since then, but don’t you want Kujou-san to see you?”

 

Riku felt a lump in his throat, unable to answer back.

* * *

 

 

-

 

“Get out,” said Gaku suddenly.

 

Tenn looked at him incredulously. “I beg your pardon?”

 

“You haven’t visited Nanase once. He’s going to be in the hospital for another few days, so you might as well go see him now.” Gaku threw Tenn’s coat onto Tenn’s bed. “Asenagi-san will drive you to the hospital so get dressed.”

 

“I told you I’m --,”

 

“Tsumugi told me you apologized to her,” Gaku cut him off, which shut Tenn up. “You should’ve done it sooner, but I guess it’s better than nothing.” Gaku’s gaze is steady and calculating as he studied Tenn. Tenn fidgeted uncomfortably under his gaze. “She also said that you said that Nanase got hurt because of you.”

 

Tenn turned away from Gaku.

 

“We both know that’s not true. They caught the anti-fan, and while I heard Takanashi Productions won’t press charges, they might still take extra precautions. She’ll be banned from all IDOLiSH7 events….” Gaku paused. “If you’d like, I could ask Asenagi-san to ban her from our events as well. She’s apparently your fan.”

 

Tenn gritted his teeth. “I don’t consider her as one.”

 

“Well I’m glad you feel that way because I don’t either.” Gaku moved to sit on Tenn’s bed. Tenn turned his whole body away so his back is towards Gaku. He drew his knees together against his chest as he remained quiet.

 

He looked smaller, Gaku realized. Like a child.

 

“Why are you blaming yourself?” Gaku asked. “It isn’t like you.”

 

 _“Because I could’ve done something!_ ” Tenn cried, startling Gaku. A sob managed to escape his throat, breaking his voice as he spoke. “When Riku collapsed on the stage that night, I couldn’t do anything. I just…”

 

When he finally looked at Gaku, his eyes shone with unshed tears.

 

“Gaku, I just _watched_ him fall. I didn’t do anything to catch him. I didn’t offer any help. I just stood there like a fool, while everyone was screaming around me. The anti-fan might have been the one who poisoned him, but I’m the one who let it happen because all I could do is _watch_.”

 

Gaku remained wide-eyed as Tenn shuddered once before finally breaking down. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he began to cry in earnest. Tenn hardly ever cried, so seeing him breaking down into tears in front of him is overwhelming to say the least.

 

He slowly moved towards Tenn and did the only thing he could do.

 

He gathered Tenn into his arms, and let him cry.

* * *

 

 

-

 

Tenn prided himself for being mostly fearless and rational.

 

So, it didn’t make sense for him to feel so scared to knock on the door.

 

He took a deep breath, and knocked on the door, regardless. “Don’t be silly, Kujou Tenn,” he whispered, “It’s just Riku.”

 

“Come in!” Riku called out. Tenn smiled in spite of himself. He sounded better, already. That’s his little brother, alright. Always so cheerful.

 

He took another deep breath and pushed open the door.

 

“Hey -- Ah.”

 

“Riku. Good evening.”

 

Riku blinked. He is holding a spoon in one hand, raising it to his mouth. He must have been eating. “T-Tenn-nii…” he breathed. “Um.”

 

“Were you having dinner?” Tenn asked, walking over to him. “I’m sorry if I disturbed you.”

 

Riku blinked rapidly before shaking his head. “N-no! You weren’t.” He laughed nervously. “Ah. Um. The food isn’t all the good, either. I don’t have much appetite.”

 

“You need to eat, Riku, if you want to get better.”

 

“Right! I’m sorry.”

 

“No... “ Tenn sighed. “May I sit here?” He gestured towards Riku’s bed.

 

“Of course!” Riku moved to the side to give him room. “Come sit, Tenn-nii.” His cheeks flushed as he ducked his head shyly. “I miss having you around like this,” he confessed softly.

 

“Ah.”

 

Tenn is instantly reminded of his younger days when he would sit beside Riku on his hospital bed when he came to visit. Riku had been much smaller back then, and fit perfectly by Tenn’s side. His little brother would ask him to read picture books if he couldn’t fall asleep, or asked him to sing songs. On some days, he would asked for pancakes or bunny-shaped apples, if the hospital food bore him.

 

“I miss it, too,” Tenn whispered.

 

Riku beamed, and Tenn forgot why he was afraid in the first place.

 

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

 

“My throat is a bit better now, so I can talk a bit more. Singing is still out of question, though.” Riku paused. “I can breathe fine, too!”

 

“You’re no longer hurting?”

 

Riku shook his head. “It’s fading away. In a few days, I won’t feel anymore soreness, according to the doctor. Ah… but the Manager made me sit out of events for a couple of weeks, so I won’t be able to attend any schedules. I’ll be so bored,” he whined.

 

“If you want to heal faster, you should do as she says, Riku.”

 

“I know…”

 

“Also…” Tenn hesitated. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Hm?” Riku looked at him curiously. “For what?”

 

“For not visiting you sooner. Also…” Tenn clenched his fist, ducking his head. “I couldn’t do anything when you… collapsed that night.”

 

Riku’s lips formed an ‘o’.

 

“Ah… that….”

 

“I could’ve done something,” Tenn carried on, “I could’ve just… I should’ve reached out towards you sooner. I just --.” He choked. “I’m so sorry, Riku. I’m a terrible older brother.”

 

He felt fingers lace through his own. Riku is holding his hand, as he leaned his head against Tenn’s shoulder. He could hear his younger brother breathe out evenly, and for a brief moment, he thought Riku had fallen asleep.

 

“Will it make you feel better if I said it isn’t your fault?” Riku murmured.

 

Tenn closed his eyes. “No,” he whispered.

 

“Then, I won’t.” Another breath. “I suppose I’ll forgive you, then, if it’s a better alternative.”

 

Tenn turned to look at Riku questioningly, who gazed at him back with a steady look.

 

“You’re right. You should’ve visited me a bit sooner,” Riku admitted, “I was… I won’t lie. Manager told me to be a bit selfish, so please hear me out when I say this: I’m hurt, Tenn-nii. By you.”

 

“I was so lonely and sad, and I wondered if you were mad at me,” he continued, “I thought you were upset that I couldn’t act professionally by causing a scene and making my fans worry. I thought about a lot of scenarios of why you wouldn’t visit me, and none comforted me more than the other.” He let out a shuddering breath. “For a moment, I was scared you abandoned me.”

 

“Riku…”

 

“I didn’t ask because I don’t want to trouble anyone. But now that you’re here, I’ll ask.” Riku’s gaze is unwavering. “Why _didn’t_ you visit me earlier?”

 

Tenn faltered. He suddenly had no idea what to say.

 

“It’s... “ He bit his bottom lip. “I was _scared_. I couldn’t face you after what happened. I blamed your manager for it, but in reality, I was mad at myself.” He tightened his grip on Riku’s hand. “I’m sorry, Riku.”

 

Silence.

 

Riku’s hand is warm in his.

 

“Okay,” Riku whispered, “I forgive you, Tenn-nii. Thank you for seeing me in the end.”

 

“I’ll visit you again tomorrow,” Tenn promised quietly, nuzzling against Riku’s hair. It smelled like strawberry.

 

“Okay,” said Riku happily. “I guess even Tenn-nii can get scared.”

 

Tenn huffed, but said nothing. Riku cuddled closer against him, and Tenn noticed the way his breathing became slower and more even. Riku’s eyelids are slowly closing as his body relaxed against his.

 

“Ne, Tenn-nii?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Will you sing me a song?”

 

Tenn smiled against Riku’s hair.

 

“Of course.”

* * *

 

 

-

 

 **_Tsumugi:_ ** Good work, everyone! The show was a success. Mr Shimooka was very impressed by your performance.

 

 **_Sougo:_ ** Thank you, Manager!

 

 **_Tenn:_ ** Us Trigger give only the best.

 

 **_Momo:_ ** Wah! So cool~

 

 **_Riku:_ ** TwT I’m jealous. I want to join in, too.

 

 **_Yamato:_ ** You better be resting right now, Riku.

 

 **_Riku:_ ** I am!

 

 **_Riku:_ ** [angry Kinako sticker]

 

 **_Mitsuki:_ ** Keke. Cheer up, kid. I’ll make you your favorite pancakes when we get back, okay?

 

 **_Mitsuki:_ ** With Umi-chan’s face on it!

 

 **_Riku:_ ** Yay!

 

 **_Tenn:_ ** Don’t mention the troublemaker’s name.

 

 **_Iori:_ ** Aren’t you being a bit protective, Kujou-san?

 

 **_Tenn:_ ** I don’t want to hear that from you, Izumi Iori.

 

 **_Ryuunosuke:_ ** Please don’t fight in the chat ;;

 

 **_Tsumugi:_ ** I’m glad everyone is feeling so energetic today!

 

 **_Tsumugi:_ ** [happy Kinako sticker]

 

 **_Gaku:_ ** More like overbearing.

 

 **_Tenn:_ ** Riku, do you want me to drop by and make you something too?

 **_Riku:_ ** O.O Eh? Is that okay?

 

 **Gaku:** Yeah, what happened to not mixing your personal life with your work one?

 

 **_Tenn:_ ** [huff] [huff]

 

 **_Tenn:_ ** Riku has something of mine, too. That book I never finished. Might as well kill two birds with one stone.

 

 **_Riku:_ **??? Book?? What book???

 

 **_Tenn:_ ** The BOOK, Riku.

 

 **_Riku:_ ** Which one???

 

 **_Yuki:_ ** Keke. Tenn-kun isn’t very honest, is he?

 

 **_Iori:_ ** He really isn’t.

 

 **_Riku:_ ** No! Tenn-nii would never lie. He’s an angel. I must have forgotten which book was it. I’m sorry >w<

 

 **_Tenn:_ ** [smile] [smile]

 

 **_Iori:_ ** Brocon…

 

 **_Gaku:_ ** Like I said, you don’t have any right to say that, Izumi-ototo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually something I've been meaning to get out for a while now but have never gotten around to. I really love the dynamic of Riku/Tenn's relationship in the game, and their complicated brotherly relationship never failed to either warm my heart or break it.
> 
> Please leave a kudos or comment if you liked the story! You can find me at @yoonminoml on Twitter as well!


End file.
